Cheep-Cheep vs Magikarp
Cheep-Cheep vs Magikarp is a What-If Death Battle Description Super Mario Bros Vs Pokemon. Which of these weakest aquatic characters ever will stay alive? Interlude Wiz: There are many characters which are hated for being weak. Boomstick: Specialy these two. And these are fishes! Wiz: Cheep-Cheep, the weakest character of their species Boomstick: And Magikarp, The fish Pokemon. Due to Gyarados being overpowered, Magikarp is not allowed to evolve. Wiz: I'm Wiz and He is Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Cheep-Cheep Wiz: Cheep-Cheep is the bouncy fish from the Super Mario Bros. Boomstick: Is this even a fish? it's just a big ballon. Wiz: No, it's a fish that can even survive in lava. Boomstick: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! a fish even survives in lava? that means you can't even cook it? Wiz: Now let's stop this and do research. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: Being the weakest member of it's species, it can only tackle it's foes. It mostly dives underwater and tackles it's foes by swimming up. Boomstick: What to research now? Wiz: Nothing has left to do now. Magikarp Wiz: Magikarp is NOT the weakest Pokemon in the whole series. Boomstick: But it's so weak that it can lose to Charizard being a Water-type Wiz: Untill it's level 15, it can't do anything except Splashing. On level 15, it learns tackle and on 30, it learns Flail. Boomstick: Flail's power can also reach 200 power. Wiz: But it's power is only good when the user's HP is low Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this battle once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE! A level 1 Magikarp is swimming in a river. Suddenly a Gyarados came from behind. It hit Magikarp and Magikarp landed on a river of Mushroom Kingdom. Cheep-Cheep spots him FIGHT Magikarp used Splash. As usual it came to nothing. Cheep-Cheep tackles Magikarp. Then it dives underwater and jumps up. Magikarp used Splash more strongly. It just created a small wind. Cheep-Cheep then tries to hit Magikarp a little stronger. Magikarp again created a small wind. It slowed Cheep-Cheep a little. Cheep-Cheep tackles Magikarp 5 times. Magikarp learned tackle. Both tackles each other a hard as they can. Cheep-Cheep dives very low. Then jumps at full speed. Magikarp got hit hardly. Cheep-Cheep jumps over Magikarp, coming back hitting it again. Cheep-Cheep jumps again. Magikarp tries to repeat Cheep-Cheep by diving very low and jumping very fast. Cheep-Cheep dives underwater and Magikarp swims up. Both hit each other but Cheep-Cheep was stronger. Magikarp tackles Cheep-Cheep many times and reached level 30. Magikarp learned Flail. Cheep-Cheep Jumps high and strikes back to Magikarp. Magikarp then used Flail. Magikarp also jumps high and strikes back to Cheep-Cheep. Magikarp swims very far than Cheep-Cheep. Cheep-Cheep also swims far. Both tackle aech other as hard as they can. Magikarp used Flail. It hit Cheep-Cheep so hard that Cheep-Cheep fell very far away in a volcano. Cheep-Cheep had no affect but it got very angry on Magikarp. Cheep-Cheep jumps high and returns back into the pond. Cheep-Cheep tackled Magikarp harder than before. Magikarp almost died. It had only 4 HP left. Magikarp used Flail. Cheep-Cheep dodged it. Magikarp used Flail. Cheep-Cheep tackled Maikarp before it used Flail. Magikarp fainted. Cheep-Cheep tackles Magikarp down. Magikarp crashed into a rock and got blasted. K.O! Results Boomstick: Magikarp was the one who was a balloon. Wiz: Cheep-Cheep is expert at diving and jumping. Boomstick: Cheep-Cheep also didn't got cooked in the lava. Wiz: The winner is Cheep-Cheep. Which weak fish would win? Cheep-Cheep Magikarp Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Fish" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Tacoturtle19 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014